Troubles of a Sniper
by Edengwen
Summary: When the teams team up to stop a Sniper in Chicago, Cooper's team start having flashbacks to the other case. But for Mick it has gotten a lot more personal when a black ops job comes back to haunt him and in the end tries to kill him. Will both teams work out who the killers is or will Mick have to fight this alone.
1. Chapter 1

**BAU Head office**

"Well good morning my lovelies, sorry for the awake up call but we have a case that needs our help quickly." Garcia said as she entered the room.

Morgan was sat drinking coffee with Reid reading a book. JJ and Emily had been talking, "Where's Hotch and Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"They are coming, but had to talk to someone."

"So what's the case?"

"Wait my darling; we must wait for the rest of the family." Garcia said smiling at Morgan.

"Well don't you look amazing darling, and cheating on me at the same time, I'm hurt." A voice said from behind Morgan. Garcia jumped from her sit and ran to hug the man.

"Hello handsome what are you doing here?" Garcia asked.

"Not just me love, the whole teams here." Then Morgan could see who it was.

"And I am not cheating on you; I need a bit of good old English to help me though the day." Garcia answered. With him smiling.

"Mick Rawson, good to see you again." As Morgan stood up and shuck Mick's hand

"Morgan it is a pleasure to see you mate and it's more pleasing to see three beautiful ladies that are in this room." Mick walked to the other side of the table placing his bag on the floor.

JJ and Garcia smiled but Emily just looked annoyed.

"What the matter darling, just getting over me?" Mick asked as he took a seat.

"How do you get any work done when you flirt with every girl in sight?" Emily asked.

"He doesn't that is why he has us to look after him." Gina answered as she and Beth entered the room.

"No you don't, all you do darling is annoy me and then say I have a big ego again." Mick said back.

"Mick let it go, it was a case." Prophet answered as he sat next to Beth.

"Well sorry if I'm a sniper mate." Mick answered back.

"We don't call them snipers they are long distance killers." Reid answered back from behind his book.

"Sorry to break your bubble but I'm a sniper not a killer."

Reid looked like he understood what we were on about and saw Mick's face that was both annoyed and angry.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, but we don't use it word sniper I am not saying that you're a killer however as a trained long ranger shooter that you are and that…"

"Reid, he knows. He just doesn't like everyone saying that snipers are as we describe them as heartless killers."Beth answered.

Reid looked still like he was worried that he hurt Mick's feelings however then Rossi, Hotch and Cooper walked in the room and everyone took their seats. With Rossi, Hotch and Copper standing, "Go ahead Garcia you can start."Hotch said and Garcia nodded.

"Well my darlings, you are going to Chicago were seven people have been shot with a high power rifle. No link made between victims just how they all died. One shot to the head."

"I'm getting flash backs, anyone else?" Mick asked. Prophet, Gina and Beth nodded.

"Why what happened?" Reid asked.

"A sniper who pissed Mick off with a sniper vs. sniper match." Prophet answered.

"Who won?" Reid asked and he got just a look from Mick.

"Let's move on." Cooper quickly said.

"Ok, police when they get there, the shooter is gone. No shell casing or any mark left by the sniper and no one see him."

"So he goes in, finds his perch and waits for the right timing to kill and then leaves in minutes after the kill." Morgan added.

"In and out, quick and easy, however he must be on one CCTV camera." Gina said.

"Not likely, snipers watch the area they are going to use, and can see for changes. He will know where the cameras are and how to find black spots. You're lucky if you get a shot at the back of his head." Mick answered not looking at the screen but at something in his hand.

"We still can try." Gina said a little annoyed at him.

"Do whatever you want but I'm telling you by these distances this guy is trained, if we catch him on camera, he planned it." Mick answered back.

"You can't know that." Gina said getting more annoyed at him.

"Well sadly I do know, we are trained to hide from view even when we leave the area we are trained to blend in. We are trained if we get seen we get killed. This guy may have the same training. Only bad snipers get seen on CCTV." Mick said a little annoyed at this.

"He has a point. This sniper is clean. Clean shot, between their eyes. So he is trained." Cooper said quickly to stop Gina from fighting with Mick. He knew that something was wrong with him.

Mick didn't say anything else; he just looked at his hands. Something was wrong but he couldn't tell what?

"Ok let's get down there before another person dies." Hotch said out loud. Cooper nodded and everyone left the room to get ready to leave except Mick. He just looked at his hands were something was placed in his fingers. Cooper looked at him.

"Mick what's up?" Cooper asked as he sat down in front of him.

"Nothing Cooper I'm fine." Mick said as he stood up and collected his bag and left the room.

"Is he ok for this?" Hotch asked.

"Yer he's ok, just some memories that he would rather forget." Cooper answered back.

Sam watched as Mick followed the others out to get the jet to Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

**FBI Private Jet**

Emily, JJ, Morgan and Reid sat on around the table with Rossi, Prophet, Hotch, Gina and Cooper were sat on the couch looking over the case with Mick sat on his own away from everyone else looking at something in his hand.

"Ok let's go over the case. Mick want to join us?"

Mick didn't look up. He just looked at something.

"Mick" Cooper said and Mick looked up. He nodded and walked over to the group pocketing something as he came over and sat on a chair near them.

"Ok, so here is what we have."

"IC one male, between the ages of late 20s to early 30s, possible military or training in shooting," Morgan started.

"He is well trained and is able to blend in." Beth added.

"He is a loner but has a large ego, he doesn't count these people as human's but as sometime..."Gina began

"Their targets." Mick added.

Everyone looked at him. "They are, they are his targets. With means everyone is a target to him. "

"No he is right. This guy has no feelings for them, they are nothing to him."

Beth looked at Mick remembering how he kicked off last time they were talking about a sniper however he did not say anything. Something was wrong.

"So we are looking of someone with brilliant sniper abilities and that looks normal but would take a life without a care." JJ said finally.

With this everyone nodded.

Mick walked back to his seat and sat down. He wanted to be alone. And sadly everyone looked at him. Again he had something in his hand.

"Ok when we get there Morgan, you, Prophet, Rossi and Mick go to the last crime scene and find what you can find there. JJ, me, Reid and Cooper will go to the police station and set up there. Gina, Emily and Beth go talk to the families of the victims see what you can find out. Everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded. Sam then moved over to Mick. He looked up. "Stay in the present not the past." Sam said quietly.

"I know." Mick answered now looking out of the window.

"I need you to keep your head on this case." Cooper added

"I know." Mick answered quietly

Both of the hated remembering the past, but Mick had a much darker on to anyone else on the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Crime Scene **

Mick, Prophet, Rossi and Morgan finally got to the last crime scene. Police tap was still corning off the park and the blood of the 50 year old victim still stain still was see able on the grass.

A detective crossed the grass towards the four men. "FBI?" He asked as he came close to them. Rossi and Morgan nodded. "I'm SSA David Rossi, this is SSA Morgan, Simms and Rawson." Rossi said pointing at each of them. The detective shook Rossi's hand. "Detective George Robinson, I'm glad my boss called you guys in coz we need all the help we can get on this one."

"Glad to help." Morgan added. Then the men found that Mick wasn't with them. Prophet then saw him stood watching every window and every building around them.

"What time of day was it when he was shot?" Mick asked as the group moved closer to them. "3:55pm, Mr Madison was playing with his grandkids and went to get them some sweets at the store across the road as his grandkids went to get some money from their mother about a few metres that way." He said pointing to a tree were a red cone was placed. "They didn't see anything." He added.

"Mick what do you see?" Prophet asked standing close to his friend. "The shooter shot from around 450 feet away but he had the sun's reflections so…" Mick started but then Prophet finished. "So he is challenging himself with the shot?"

"Yer, but this guy shouldn't be challenging himself if he is good, it's like he is showing off at each kill sight showing off to us." Mick said looking around the area at everyone. He tensed himself. Prophet knew the signs.

"What's up?" He asked looking at him. Morgan, Rossi and detective Robinson looked at him.

"Mick?" Prophet asked getting worried.

"Someone is watching us." Mick said looking around. "This is a crime scene, people are always watching it." Detective Robinson said getting annoyed. Every crime scene had people looking into the trapped area. Police cars still parked there made them interested.

"Don't think they watch with a scope." Mick said causing everyone to grab hold of their guns.

"We need to get to cover." Morgan said looking around.

"Nor, he wouldn't kill us." Mick said coolly.

"What?" Morgan asked looking at Mick.

"He wouldn't kill us…..yet" Mick said walking towards the car. He got to the door grabbed the handle and began to open the door, then all of a sudden…

Bang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crime Scene**

Everyone hit the floor except one. Mick hadn't moved, Prophet jumped up and grabbed Mick and nearly threw him over the front of the car and then quickly followed. His gun was out; he looked up to the buildings around them. Mick just sat there.

Prophet looked down at his friend as he had sat up to look over the car to see any sign of the shooter. "Mick….Mick….Mick?" He said finally hitting his friend's shoulder. Mick looked at friend and Prophet couldn't see the same friend he had before.

Mick's eyes were cold. Mick quickly stood back up and brushed the glass from his jacket muttering in some language Prophet had heard before. "Mick get your head down!" Morgan shouted, but Mick turned to watch the windows from where the shoot had come from. Mick then dug in his pocket for his phone pulling it out his phone and dialled a number.

_Hello._

"Cooper, the bastard took a shot at us."

_WHAT? You guys alright?_

"Yer, were fine. But you might have to explain to the director that the guy shot through the passenger's side window."

_That, I don't care; I want you guys back at the station now._

"Yer yer mate I know will be back in around 15 minutes"

_Ok be careful _

"Yer we will."

Mick finished the call and then opened the door that Prophet had been leaning against. He looked at the bullet that had embedded itself into the driver's seat, he knew that make of bullet. He uses to use it overseas. Prophet just looked at his friend. "He isn't going to shot at us again." Mick said looking at the hole in the window.

"How do you know that?" Prophet said not moving.

"Coz if he was going to kill someone it would be me." Mick said looking at the angle of the shot. Prophet looked worried. "What do you mean?" He asked standing up. But Mick had gone to the other side of the car and was looking in the direction of the shot muttering something. '_Coz y bastard cheeky yn fy adnabod a fi yn gwybod iddo.' _

Prophet had heard Mick speak that language before. But he had no idea what he said. And he knew that Mick wasn't going to translate for him so he didn't ask. Then he saw that Morgan, Rossi and detective Robinson were moving towards them but he know Mick's body language. If Mick was cornered by the detective he would be going to hospital. And with the director already watching the team he knew that if Mick put a cop in hospital he would risk his badge.

Prophet moved away from Mick and headed towards them. "What the hell was he thinking?" Morgan yelled not caring about the police officers around them turn to watch. Prophet signed, how was he going to explain this to them.

"Cooper wants us back!" Mick shouted opening the door to the other SUV. Luckily this stopped Prophet from answering Morgan's question and they made their way back to the station.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicago PD Station**

When Prophet pulled into the entrance of the police station, he was getting more and more worried about Mick. He sat in the passenger seat with Rossi and Morgan in the back; he hadn't said anything on the way to the station. As they got out Mick quickly walked inside. Prophet knew that only Cooper could get through to the young man, he still didn't know a lot about Mick's past but by the way Mick acted it wasn't a good one.

Prophet was the last one to get out of the car to see Morgan and Rossi waiting for him. "What the hell happened out there?" Morgan asked

"I don't know but Cooper might." Prophet said and started to walk into the station, there they found that Mick and Cooper were nowhere in sight but Prophet could see the rest of the team sat or stood around a table with evidence boards around the side.

Gina and Emily were looking to a small office at the side of the station, and as Prophet looked he saw Mick and Cooper. Something was wrong, but Prophet couldn't work out what was wrong.

"You guys alright?" Hotch asked, looking up from the file in front of him.

Morgan nodded, "Yer we're fine." Rossi added and both of them sat down in two of the empty seats. But Prophet just stood there looking through the window at the office; it looked like Cooper was trying to calm Mick down. Mick didn't look scared but something had happened to make him like that.

However as Penelope called Prophet looked at the monitor. "You guys alright?" She asked first. Prophet smiled and Morgan quickly answered. "We're fine baby girl not sniper is going to get rid of us." Penelope pulled a face.

"Where's Mick?" She asked, looking around the room, but then the room went silent. "He's with Cooper." Beth answered as no one else looked like they were going to say anything; Penelope looked as confused as the rest of them. Everyone knew that Mick trusted Cooper with his life, and that the two had a connection that could only be from something horrible. For war.

Penelope nodded, "Well I went through over a thousand records of people with 'sniper training' as you think and well I have three with the type of training that could kill those innocent people. Two are former US Army with clean records looks like they went to civilian life without a problem however number three isn't so clean." Penelope finished.

"What's this guy's name?" Morgan asked.

Penelope loaded a file onto the screen next to her. The image was of a man in his late thirty's with a military haircut and a deep scar over his left eye. "Everybody met Jason Walker. Has a couple of DUIs and has been involved with a number of fights that one of his victims ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and cracked skull. Luckily he didn't kill the man."

"Any military connection?" Rossi asked however no one answered as Cooper and Mick entered the room. However as Mick saw the image on the screen he quickly left the room and Prophet watched him leave the station all together. However Cooper shocks his head at him as he went to follow him.

"He hasn't been shot at by another sniper since his last tour so give him so space." Cooper said to the ground. However Prophet didn't believe him but he didn't say anything.

"Carry on please Penelope." Cooper said hoping to get off the topic of Mick.

"Ok, and you are correct his was ex-army however he use to work for a military contractor in Iraq. And before you ask darlings, yes he was trained as a sniper."

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asked. And Penelope smiled. "Already sent it to your phones."

"Ok, lets get SWAT to come with us on this." Hotch said before everyone left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason Walker's House**

"Everyone in position?" Hotch asked through the con-link that linked every member of the team. The S.W.A.T. Agents were also linked to the channel. And in his headset he heard all the teams report that they were; Walker couldn't escape them. The whole building was surrounded, and all escape points that he could use was ever blocked or had a team waiting there.

Before they had arrived the chief had sent some undercover cops to make sure that Walker was inside and they had reported that his was in and hadn't left. Hotch knew that going in could be dangerous due to his training and the rifle. They needed to get hold of the rifle quickly before anyone else died.

With everyone ready Hotch gave the go ahead to enter the house. However two minutes later all reports were that it was clear. No sign of Walker which pissed them off. The house was clean and nothing was out of place, the books on the shelf were in order and the coffee table had only a cup of coffee on it with a book placed open on it. They had just missed him. Hotch then spend three minutes demanding to know who he could escape when the under covers had told them that he was there. The team all sat in the living room, they had searched the whole house of the rifle and found nothing, but Reid had found a box that would have held a glock 9m but no sign of the gun itself. Two rounds rolled at the bottom of it so they guest that it was now loaded.

Prophet and Cooper kept looking at each other having a silent conversation, before the raid he had called Mick to tell him what was going on but he hadn't picked up. The Cooper had looked at the number of military photographs on the wall of different locations. Iraq, Afghanistan, Africa, and Syria, some of the photos had holes in the wooden frames. As Cooper picked up the image of Afghanistan of which was a group photo, something had caught his eye.

"What are the holes in the wood for?" Gina asked looking at Cooper. Everyone looked at the images and the look on their faces asked the same question, even Reid didn't know.

"The British Army does it to show how many men they lost on that operation that their names can't be released for security reasons. Normally it is done with black ops teams that want to remember their fallen friends. I met a commander when I was in England and in his home were things like this…" He held up the image. "….told me that it was a way of remembering the men that he lost and it helped him to remember why he did want he did."

They nodded, but Rossi looked shocked. "You know a commander of the British Army?" Surprise was thick in his voice, "how?" Cooper smiled. "Long story…" Cooper said putting the picture back as he saw something that he didn't like when Hotch entered the room. Before he could speak Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey baby girl you're on speaker." Morgan said putting the phone on speaker.

"Well my lovely's I have been trying for the last half hour to get some more information on our guy but I have been hitting more brick walls then clues. This guy has more classified than the CIA, I think. However I have found out something that may think about this guy as more dangerous." Penelope started.

"How so P?" Prophet asked.

"Well this guy isn't just ex-army no he is more like… hmm….former special forces with special training in hand to hand and sniper training. Doesn't say much in his file however on his passport however he has visited a few countries that look weird."

"How so?" Beth asked as she sat next to Gina.

"Well he has been to England a lot, Iraq, Afghanistan and South Africa on his military passport however he has taken more trips to England on his normal passports but with no notes saying why he was there or anything."

"So this guy went to England, so what?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, what is British most famous for?" Prophet asked looking at him. Morgan looked at him like he didn't want to play the game.

"The Beatles?" Penelope asked. "Royal Family?" Gina asked. "London?" Beth asked. Prophet shook his head at all of them. Cooper turned his back on them and looked at the photo again.

"No the SAS." Prophet said. No one talked so he carried on, "Well if he is special forces it would make sense that he trained with the British SAS wouldn't it? And that explains the trips to England clear enough and if he grown close to some of them he would visit if he could. And there wouldn't be any notes made because of their security in England."

With this everyone nodded. "Yes…" They heard through the phone. "Guys I have Walkers last phone call, it looks like his phone records the conversation if he doesn't know the number." Penelope said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Can you play it P?" Prophet asked.

Cooper signed knowing what he was going to here, he felt his age. He knew that with this is would cause problems.

"Hello." Walker asked.

"Jason, its Mick" Mick's strong British ascent was even stronger now; everyone looked at each other as they heard their friend's voice.

"Well long time no see Rawson, what had the SAS done now? Crashed another helo?" Walker said laughing.

"Fuck off and that wasn't our fault more like the RPG that was shot at us but it's nothing to do with the regiment. We need to meet now." Mick snapped back.

"Hey, don't snap at me Mick. What's up? You haven't done that since we worked together that time in Iraq when you took a bullet to the back and you told me to leave you and get the hell out of the area with the rest of the lads." Walker said. Cooper closed his eyes, knowing now what operation that image was taken on. And the sound of Mick had been shot made everyone in the room but more strongly of his team inhale air with the shock.

"Just tell me that you aren't the sniper that took that shot at me today?" Mick asked and everyone heard the shock of inhaled air.

"Did you fucking hit your head Rawson? Why would I fucking shot you for? Your my fucking daughter's Godfather, and the reason I fucking survived that explosion in Iraq!" Shock came across everyone's face. Even Coopers, he didn't know that.

They heard Mick sign. "Sorry mate I had to check, now met me where we met last time and I will tell you everything. And throw that phone. We have a big problem."

"Mick, I can't just disappear. My boss will have a fit if he found out you contacted me now. Hell if the SAS get involved it will be both our arses." Walker said with worry in his voice.

"Stop fucking moaning see you in ten and take the back, you are been watched." And then with that Mick put the phone down.

"That's it." Penelope said. Worry caked in her voice.

"What the fuck is he thinking?" Morgan exploded.

"We have to trust him." Cooper said out loud.

"Cooper did you know….." Hotch started to ask.

"No, but I think I know why?"

How was he going to explain this without backing the contact he signed with the British on secretly? And no betraying his friend at the same time. Mick didn't want anyone to know what happened when he was in the regiment, he never said that he was even in it due to the secretly of the whole regiment. So he would see it as more painful than the others saw. And the pain that Cooper had to watch the young man go through was something that none of them wanted to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicago War Memorial – Same time as the raid**

Mick stood behind the memorial so no one could see him from the road he thought to himself that there were too many names of this memorial, he knew that Jason had not switched off the reporting machine to his phone that the team would soon learn that he had warned him and that they were friends. And the Director of the FBI wouldn't allow this and he guessed that his future with the FBI would be short lived and he would get sent back to England. He didn't mind that but he would miss it. But it was peaceful there; it's what he wanted at the moment. He had been shot at and now a friend was the main suspect in the killings. Everything had fallen apart in the course of a few hours.

He heard a sound of someone coming close to his location, placing his hand on the handle of his weapon and was about to take it out when he saw Jason. He signed and moved his hand away from it. His military senses had now become too strong after the shot at and he knew that it would be hell to bring it back down to normal level.

"This better be good Rawson, I did have my boss coming to see me today and talk about the job so what's up?" Jason asked folding his arms and moving away from other people's view.

"The FBI hit your place around about now. So looks like you need to re-plan that meeting." Mick said seeing the shock hit his friends face.

"What? Why the hell would they hit mine?" Jason exploded but then looked around to make sure no one was around them. Mick pulled him away and they started walking. Signing Mick started to explain.

"You heard that sniper taking innocent people out around here?" Mick asked looking around him. His army senses were now as strong as they were when he left England.

"Yer, I hear things. The boss told me to keep my head down and he did feel like cutting the operation but I talked him out of it." Jason said quietly, only a habit when talking about operations.

"Yer well the profile that we came up with…." Mick said however Jason stopped him at that.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jason asked stopping right where he was and pulling Mick back to where he was.

Mick signed, "You remember Cooper, Sam Cooper? The one that did that profile on our x-ray on that op in Afghanistan." Mick remembered seen Cooper in the camp and he only had a few minutes before he had to leave on the mission. But seeing his old friend was too hard to miss before leaving, Cooper was surprised to see him there due to the British not working fully in that area of Afghanistan.

Jason nodded, remembering that Mick had gone and talked to the bosses and Cooper had been with them when he had gone to get Mick. He never spoke to him but Mick filled him in on the helo into the target area. All he knew that if Mick trusted him with his life, he could do the same.

"Well he came and asked me and the MoD about letting me out to the FBI and well….. I have been working with them for around about a year." Mick final finished. Jason nodded but then his face fell. "You believe me don't you?" Jason asked.

Mick looked right into his mate's eyes and nodded. "Jason I know you didn't do it, when I asked you it was to make sure, I guess and after that bastard shot at me I guessed it wasn't you."

Jason nodded, "so what we going to do? How the hell are we supposed to kill this sniper which out getting ourselves killed or arrested?"

Mick shook his head. "You are not getting involved Jason you have a family."

"So do you Mick." Jason shot back. "I have your back every time you know that." Mick smiled at his friend. But then nodded.

"So where do we start?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Walker's House**

Cooper stood facing the other agents; he had said he would explain everything. However not before the other police officers left to head back to the station or back on patrol, he knew that it would be better if they didn't know anything about what he was going to say to them.

Was he betraying his long time friend's trust by telling them the story in how he met Jason before and in turn telling them things about Mick that he never wanted to come to light with the FBI and his friends. He wanted to help but would he do more bad than good telling them things about Mick that was classed as classified to the MoD.

"Coop?" Prophet asked him, it brought Cooper from his own mind.

He signed and began.

"What I am going to tell you can't leave this room, for everyone's safety but I can't tell the story in full mainly due to the fact that I don't know it all. I wasn't part of their mission very much like I was in others that the British Military were involved in however I know some of the facts." Cooper started, mainly telling them that parts of his story would have large gaps in it. And he wasn't doing it to protect Mick.

"It started in Iraq were I first met Mick. I can't tell you about the mission mainly because it was classified by the British and our government; however that is where we met. He was the youngest member of the SAS and their best sniper. He was cocky and….well didn't follow his commanders' orders very well. However that was only on base but on operations he was like any other soldier. After that operation I heard that it didn't go well, three of the SAS members had been injured but I didn't find out one of them was Mick until they brought them back to base….."

Cooper couldn't finish that part of the story. Seeing Mick bloody and barely alive was something that he couldn't get out of his head. They young man was dead pale when two of his friends had pulled him from the chopper, with a serious head wound that covered his face in blood and his uniform covered in dust, sand, blood and burns. Medical bandages were placed tightly around the young man's abdomen were he had taken shrapnel. A bomb had gone off when they got to their enemies location and the fighting had been horrible, well as one of the SAS members had told him. But Mick had gotten injured when the place was believed cleared so he had come down from his perch and had been looking for any information he could when the bomb went off. He saw the pain in the other members' eyes. Mick was like a kid brother to them all and seeing him injured had rattled the best of the best.

Instead he cleared his throat and continued.

"Well after that I met him a few times until we fully worked together. It was in Afghanistan when I was placed with his team in interviewing people in a few villages and the SAS needed to gather information on a nearby Taliban strong hold close to the villages that I needed to work in. That is where I found that Mick was a natural born profiler as he could guess who to talk to and they would give him any information that they had. And well the women there were more than happy to help him…." Cooper smiled at the memory.

He say most of the team smile too, "…but he got some more information about the camps that would help them later however there was something about him… something that I could pin point at that moment."

Cooper signed once more; he guessed that it showed on his face how hard this was being on him. "We grow close and every time we were stationed at the same base we would take time out and catch on what was happening. It was a meeting like that was when I met Jason the first time but it was only for a minute or so. Mick had come and scared the shit out of me when I turned and he was just stood behind me with that stupid grin on his face when he saw that he had scared me…." Cooper stopped and smiled at the memory, he heard Prophet laugh to himself at the thought of Mick scaring of all people Cooper.

"We were talking when Jason walked in and told Mick that they were ready. By the sound of it they had worked together before, I am not where but they were close." Cooper signed and picked up the same image as he had hold of before the call. "The SAS and the US Delta force before they left on their mission." Cooper pointed out. Shock was written across everyone's faces. "The two burns are there for the two members they lost out there. One SAS and one US." He said pointing at the two burn marks in the wooden frame.

"I know that their operation went ok not counting their losses. Five of the SAS got injured with three of the US also joining the injured list. Mick and Jason weren't on ever of them. But they both felt there loss of their friends. And I guess they became war brothers as some of them call each other after doing something that ties them together. That comment he said about Mick getting shot in Iraq?" Coop asked the room. They all nodded, "I wasn't there but I heard about it when I was in Afghanistan with a team from the SAS support team, that eight members had been injured on an operation but it was only a rumour until I met with Mick's CO, who told me what happened. "

Cooper looked down at the photograph; he could clear pick out the members of each team that he knew, and names the ones that didn't make it back.

"A sniper had gotten around the mountain when Mick was treating one of his how had taken a bullet, guess the sniper worked out that Mick was in charge of the SAS team and targeted him….." However Emily broke Cooper's story.

"Mick was a captain of an SAS team?" She spluttered out the shock in her voice was strong. Cooper looked at every member of the team, he nodded seeing the shock in their faces.

"He was made the captain around four tours after we met. However the sniper guessed right and took the shot, luckily for Mick he wasn't a good shot and the US sniper was able to kill the sniper before he could finish the job however he still had shot Mick…" Cooper broke off remembering the scar that was on his back, it was the only physically memory of that job.

"You remember seeing that scar on his spine the day you met him Prophet?" Cooper asked his friend. Prophet looked down at his feet for a moment but then looked up at his boss and nodded.

Cooper signed. "As the US troops looked around the SAS do something different. If they have a man down they surround them to protect them. The bullet at first looked like it had hit his full spine so the SAS were spooked. But their troubles had only started, with Mick injured the SAS pulled out of the mission because of their injured and their worry for Mick. They didn't want to move him too much in case of the worse that the bullet had hit his spine, however on the way to the extraction point however they found a problem with their plan. The Taliban had cut them off, however they could make it if Mick hadn't been injured and he knew it." This comment made Emily, JJ, Beth, Gina and Reid gasp; the others kept quiet.

"They didn't want too but they chose to rest up till nightfall to move and Mick was still bleeding but they tried to stop most of it. That's where I think the next comment Jason said about been told to leave him behind. I guess Mick wanted his men out of danger even if it meant losing his own life. But that is Mick. He did it to me and a few other people along the line. He has a good heart."

And at that Cooper left the room. Going through the pieces of Mick last joint op was hard on him, he knew the pain that he went through and the cost of the plan they took. He had to find him quickly before he got himself killed.

As he stepped out into the cold night air he left frozen again like he did when he learnt that the bullet had indeed hit Mick's spine and they were worried that he would never walk again. Then his phone rang in his pocket, the caller was unknown.

"Hello." Cooper asked waiting for a voice on the other end to say something.

"I'm sorry Coop but it's the only way mate." His friend's thick Welsh ascent was clear.

"Mick….." Cooper tried to speak but then the call ended. Cooper looked at the phone in his hand and redialled the number again and again but there was nothing.

Nothing but silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Police Station**

Penelope was still working on trying to track down the number from what Mick had called Cooper. However she was getting nowhere, somehow Mick had disabled the chip so no one could trace it.

Cooper hadn't said anything to anyone after telling them Mick had called. They held more secrets than any other member of the team and both had a darker past too. Mick more than Cooper in physical things but in the mind they were so similar. They were both haunted by their past and this time it was like Mick's past was coming back to haunt him in a place where Mick felt safe.

Where he had worked so hard to get him out of the mind-set of a soldier – not fully however enough so he would believe that people could be kind to each other and not try and kill each other all the time, but now the safe place that Cooper had given the young man was not like a hell for him.

He had turned back into the soldier that Cooper saw as in pain and scarred. Damaged so badly that one could understand how he felt about things. He rarely spoke to Coopers about things and only when his past had gotten too much for him. Cooper had cut his mind off to the other's conversation however a comment made him come back to the present.

"Why would he disappear like this? It's not Mick." Gina stated to the room. As Cooper looked around the room, he guessed what the question had been about. The other members of his team didn't know Mick very well if they didn't know what made him run.

"Do we call the director?" Reid asked quietly not knowing how the others would act; he knew that he may annoyed Mick in the briefing room. "No." Cooper said speaking for the first time.

"Coop can I talk to you?" Hotch said opening the door, Cooper followed. Knowing very well what he was going to say. Outside they moved away from the station door. They moved around the corner of the station and then and only then did Hotch move in front of Cooper.

"Coop we need to let the director know that Mick has gone off but also helped a wanted man escape." Hotch trusted Cooper however he didn't understand why he was putting his neck on the line for one of his men. But he would do the same for any of his however he had a limit and Mick had crossed it.

"Look, yes what Mick has done is out of line however I know that Jason isn't the sniper. Mick wouldn't put himself on the line if he even thought a smallest amount that Jason had done this. We have to trust him." Coop said trying to explain a little bit more of Mick however it was hard. Mick to everyone else was a closed book with locks and chains around it, and no one could read him at all well. Even Cooper could read Mick as far as he would let them before his army training kicked in and he would turn himself numb to everything.

"Sam, Mick has told Jason that we think he is our UNSUB, what will they do if they find out who did this?" Hotch asked, not sure in what Mick would do next. "Will they lay low until we catch the right man? If we are wrong." Hotch added shortly after.

Cooper signed knowing this was coming, "No. This guy took a shot at Mick so it is now personal; whatever they think is a lead they will follow until they find this guy. But…." Cooper stopped not wanting to say what was clearly in his head.

The one thing that turned Mick back into the soldier was then his family or himself had been threatened, and it normally ended badly, "Will Mick be a threat to the sniper?" Hotch asked. Not fully understanding Cooper, he watched as Cooper sat on the bench and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You weren't there the last time." Cooper muttered, however Hotch heard it. He moved next to him and sat there. "What happened?" Hotch asked quietly knowing that it would have to be something bad to make his old friend feel this way. Coop signed, "Something that I don't want to repeat." Cooper muttered.

_Flashback:_

_In the middle of the green zone, in a small village Mick lay inside a shell of a house they had used only a few minutes before were using as a sniper perch but now they lay in the house after a grenade had been thrown onto the roof. Mick or his spotter hadn't seem it till they fell onto the ground below. _

_Mick could still hear the shouts of the rest of his team, he was the boss but now his second was taking over. He could hear it on his con link; he knew that whatever happened must be bad. He opened his eyes and felt his head began to hurt; he choked as he tried to take in a mouth full of air but his lungs were on fire. He started coughing as he pulled himself to a sitting position and saw the damage. _

_The roof had come in, and it looked like he had been targeted. They knew where they had been and that was making his blood boil. Then he saw his spotter, and he felt angry come in strong. His spotter was lying there dead; Mick grabbed his con and called him that he needed support. _

_He knew that his leg was broken; he felt the bone through the skin. He guessed that that was from the fall; he looked up and saw his rifle. It was just see-able from where he was. Then he saw movement outside the door and when for his side arm, but found that he hadn't got the strength to pull it out. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care if they were going to come in and kill him. He didn't care. He turned off any emotion he had left. _

_His friend was dead as he was with him, he was his spotter and he was supposed to make sure he was safe. But he had failed him. The seconds moved past without anyone opening the door, until the sunlight hit his face as it was opened. _

_But it wasn't the people he first thought it would be. It was his men, he saw Alex hold a bandage to his chest to stop the bleeding. Mick didn't even know that he was bleeding from there. _

_Then he felt them place him on a stretcher and into a vehicle, his mind was on slow mode. After they had gotten back and Mick was back to a healthy way they went to their friend's funeral. However the worse came next when they found out that a member of the ops team had given their location._

_Anger had caused the team to take things into their own hands and the man was found dead. With no evidence no one was caught for it. No one knew the truth but the six men that were there._

_End of Flashback._

Hotch looked shocked. "He never told me if it was them but I guessed that they had something to do with it." Coop muttered.

"Didn't the army do anything?" Hotch said trying to keep his voice down. Cooper shock his head and turned to look at his old friend. "They looked into it however the soldier was under investigation for treason so they didn't look into it very much but I guessed it did cross their minds that the team had something to do with it. Because they were shipped out as soon as Mick was fit to continue his work." Coop explained.

"So they did nothing?" Hotch asked, trying to understand how the military police could let a group of men could get away with that. "They didn't have any evidence, they were questioned but they had alibi. They told the officers that they were all together. So they were let go." Hotch signed knowing that they would have been charged if they could have.

"Do you believe he did it?" Hotch asked knowing that Coop would never have asked him to join if he had done that. Cooper signed and looked at his friend. "I hope not, I asked him that when I heard about it. But he had changed; he had turned off his emotions. He was a different man. But he would allow himself to relax when he knew his team was safe."

Cooper looked up at the world move past them. "To answer your question if the sniper threatens anyone close to him, he will act like he did before. So yes, he might kill him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Location**

Mick and Jason had pulled down an alley way, far enough from the road so no one could see them. Stepping out of the car they moved instead the warehouse, luckily it had been placed in Jason's wife's name. Just in case anything happened and he needed to meet up with some people.

They placed to two bags that Jason had grabbed before meeting Mick, he thought it a good idea to remove any special operational equipment as Mick had called with a tone of worry. They both knew that Cooper would have mentioned that they knew each other and the photographs that were left on the wall would have shown that. That home was his home away from home when he wasn't needed but had to be close to base. He missed his daughter and his wife but Jason knew that for their safety it was better that they didn't live close by just in case.

However Jason could tell that something was very wrong about this sniper, it was too close to the time of remembering both teams losing in an operation that was painful to both countries. In a day there would be the memorial but he guessed that would be out of the question for both of them since the FBI would want to talk to them about this. Mick was even more pissed at the sniper, Jason knew why too.

They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to work out what they were going to do to find this sniper however then Jason's phone went off. "Thought I told you to get rid of that?" Mick growled, Jason knew not to piss his friend off when he was in this mood however he knew that not telling him the truth was worse. "It's the private one Rawson, only the military top brass know it." He said opening the phone and placing it on speaker.

"Hello." Jason spoke first.

_'Jason is Rawson from the SAS with you?" _The both heard the voice of a ghost from their past. The Colonel of a number of ops that they both worked on. However they hadn't heard from him since he stepped down from Special Forces.

"Colonel, I am right here." Mick growled rubbing his hand over his face, trying to get rid of the headache that was making his mind feel like it was going to blow up instead his skull.

_"Rawson, Walker we need to meet. I need to tell you something that I think you need to know." _

"If this is a joke then god help you." Mick growled, he thought that if a colonel wanted to speak to an SAS officer and delta force officer off base in public – something was very wrong.

_"See you both in an hour." _And the colonel cut the line.

"What the hell is that about?" Mick asked Jason but he had the same look about him as he did, why would he want to meet them so quickly? Jason shook his head and placed the phone back into his back pocket.

"We will take vests." Mick said loading bullets in the clip of his back-up and quickly placed it back into his gun. He didn't care if he was meeting someone he knew, he wasn't taking any chances.

"It's only the colonel Mick, don't think he is going to try and kill us." Jason said looked oddly at his old friend. As Mick moved to pick up one of the vests that they had brought with them, Mick looked up at him. "Someone wants me died Jason and the Colonel sounded scared, something or someone has made him come to us so we have to act so get ready now." The last word sounded more of an order and Jason saw the anger and worries in Mick's eyes. He saw the anger look before, when he had met Mick after what had happened with the traitor.

This look worried him however it also scared him, even on the base in England when he looked like that everyone left him alone. Even the officers wouldn't say anything to him because the face he had was blank with no emotion, no anything. He was like a robot then but even now Jason could see his friend slip into that mind set.

_How far would Mick go?_ He thought to himself, _how far would he go?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicago Park**

Mick hated meeting in the open, there was always a risk of a sniper and at the moment he knew that there would be more likely a chance of getting shot. The vest always caused problems in moving he found but he didn't want to die because he was too stupid to wear one.

Jason walked up to him from the north, they had agreed to turn up from different locations in case someone was watching them or following them, but Mick was more worried about the sniper. Something inside of him had him on edge, he had left a similar feeling on a op he did with his old unit and that didn't end well.

Jason came and stood only a couple of feet away from Mick, and waited until they saw the old Colonel walk into the square, he was dressed in plain clothes which only caused them to worry more. Both of them looked at each other, they could see the worry and panic in the Colonel's eyes. Mick nodded and they moved in, Mick noticed that the Colonel had a his side arm on his right side, the Colonel never normally carried his weapon as he normal had a security team with him but as Mick scanned the area he saw no sign of them. Why would the Colonel come alone if he was that scared of someone?

"What's going on here Colonel?" Jason asked, his face showing the fear and worry about his old colonel. Mick didn't speak, something was very very wrong. The colonel looked around the place looking for anybody listening to them.

"You remember Alex Jameson?" That name caused Mick to growl under his breath, that wasn't a name to speak in front of any of the SAS.

"That little bastard tried to kill my men why in god's name are you bringing him up?" Mick growled, Jason grabbed hold of his friend's arm, even though he felt the same way about Jameson he still respected the Colonel and wouldn't let Mick hit him. Even if it was about that little bastard, he had caused enough trouble with the relationship with the English forces.

Jameson had been a member of the US Special Forces however there had been an problem with that which had cause a problem very time they met up and never ended in blood. Mick had told them never to speak his name so why would he say it when he knew what would happen if he did.

"Look I think that he may be the sniper." The Colonel said which caused both Jason and Mick looked at each other and then at the Colonel who looked scared. "What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"He came to me a few months ago asking about returning to the unit, but I said no. He had damaged the friendship between the British and us. He went off on one. Said that the SAS was going to pay for ruining his career and his name. That we would all pay and then the shooting started and I knew. I knew it was him, and then I found out that he had asked a favour with someone in records. The poor lad had been in the job a few years and Jameson had helped him to get on well with a girl he had met and I guess he thought that he needed to repay the favour. But when I questioned him, he knew that something was very wrong with it all and confessed to it straight. I'm not charging him with anything, I am not allowing that son of a bitch to destroy a good lads chances with the military so I asked him what he wanted. He told me that Jameson asked him to pull someone's file and find out where they were. Told him he wanted to catch up with an old friend then he told me who Jameson asked to look up and I…."

Jason looked between his Colonel and his friend. If Jameson had pulled someone's file it had to do with their units.

"Who? Who?" Mick shouted, and looked straight at the Colonel.

"You." That one sentenced made Mick move back, Jason looked shocked at his friend. Then….

Bang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Police Station**

Everyone was in the briefing room when the reports came in of a sniper shooting, however there was only one dead. As the team got ready to get to the scene both Coop and Hotch looked at each other, Coop knew that he was still trying to understand what mind frame Mick would be in if he caught up with this sniper; Mick's painful and scary past was still fresh in his mind.

Before any of them could leave Beth's computer popped up on the monitor with Penelope looking scared and worried. "Hey P we are just going to the new crime scene." Prophet said not looking up from his bag however then the room remained silent he looked up.

Everyone could tell that something had happened. "You ok baby cakes?" Morgan looked worried, Penelope was normally cheerful and happy when she called them or if she found something horrible she still didn't look this scared.

The last time she looked like that was then she had to watch Hotch and Kate been blown up by a bomb in New York. "Hmm…" She muttered looking scared. "P, you ok?" Prophet asked moving a little closer to the screen.

"No…Hmm the shooting, the latest shooting…" Penelope started however her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Penelope, what's wrong?" JJ said getting really worried about her friend.

"Watch." And with that word Penelope played the CCTV tape of the new shooting.

On the screen the team watched as Mick and Jason both met together not too far away from the edge of the camera. They were talking until they moved towards an older man, JJ and Gina eyes shot open wide when Mick moved towards the older man looking like he had every right mind to punch the man. But it looked like whatever the man had said had made Mick angry and then shock.

The older man hit the floor dead, the camera could see the large blood pool from underneath him, Jason and Mick ran like everyone else. They could see Jason get into a car that was parked on the edge of the road but then Cooper had to sit down as they watched as Mick was hit by one of the bullets fired, causing them to watch their friend's body smash into the side of the car before getting in and the car speeding away.

Cooper looked at his hands before allowing his face to fall into them. "Penelope can you see how bad Mick was hit?" Beth asked breaking the silence that was in the room. "The police found blood near where the car had been parked but it wasn't a lot." Penelope said wiping away the tears that had been falling during the video.

"P, he is a tough guy. He will be fine." Prophet said, but Cooper couldn't tell if he trying to tell himself that or the others in the room. "Penelope have they ID the dead man?" Hotch asked, hoping that it would give them a lead on who Mick was after or why he had been killed in front of him.

Penelope nodded quietly. "Yer, his ID and fingerprints came back to Colonel Harry Holloway; he was a Colonel of the US Delta Force teams. He was also the commander or joint commander on operations with the British…" But before she could finish Coopers phone started ringing.

As Cooper looked at it, he saw that the number had been withheld, and he guessed who it was. But they all needed to know that he was ok; Cooper knew that an injured Mick was a dangerous Mick. He flipped open his phone and placed it to his ear, just in case.

Then he heard Mick's thick Welsh voice on the end. He had heard that voice before. _"Coop."_

Cooper quickly placed his phone on speaker and then answered to catch everyone's attention. "Mick, what happened? Where were you hit?" Sam knew that his voice was thick with worry, he had been there before when Mick had been hit, but last time there was a few differences. One, they were in a war zone been shot at from nearly all directions, and two it had been a 50. Cal bullet that had been meant for him; that story however would remain secret.

_"__Guess you saw the CCTV."_ They could hear Mick laugh but it wasn't right, his voice was dry.

"Mick, are you ok?" Prophet asked, he was the oldest person of the group that knew Mick instead of Cooper. He first thought about the young man was that he might look very young but he saw the age in his eyes.

_"__Yer mate, I'm fine."_ Mick said.

"Mick…" Cooper started.

_"__Coop look just stay out of this, I need to handle this myself." _Mick said forceful. Knowing Sam too well and for too long to know that he would try to get him to let them help him but he knew the risks, they didn't. _"Coop you can't help me this time. I got to do this myself." _

And with that the phone ended, they all looked at the phone. "Penelope?" Rossi asked turning to see Penelope still working on her computer.

"I'm sorry; the call wasn't long enough to trace it. Why isn't he letting us help him?" She was close to crying. They were her only family and seeing one shot in front of a scene and hearing him tell them to stay away was breaking her heart.

"He doesn't want to lose any of his family." Cooper muttered but it was loud enough for them to all hear it. "By we are a family so that means we work things out, not run and try to do it ourselves." Reid added, he knew that he had unset Mick already but he respected the man enough.

"Reid, this is how he protects his family." Cooper explained. "Mick cuts those who he loves away from himself so they cannot be hurt along with him."

Morgan signed along with Rossi and Reid, Hotch looked at Coop trying to make him tell them more but he didn't. Gina, JJ, Emily and Beth all looked at each other. But then Beth thought of something.

"What if…" Beth started but Prophet looked at her. "What Beth?" That got everyone's attention, "What if the Colonel knew who this sniper was and the sniper used this meeting to kill three birds at once?"

Everyone looked at her in silence. "Wait, this sniper has something to do with Mick?" Reid asked breaking it.

Beth nodded, "This sniper killed to get the FBI involved, it makes sense that the sniper is targeting someone and then Mick was shot at. Then an old friend is in the frame so they meet up and then met up with a Colonel that both worked with our special forces and the SAS. He couldn't miss that, so he…."

"kills the Colonel, shoots at Mick and Jason; hitting Mick but as they got away it means…." Prophet added.

"It isn't over." Gina added.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jameson's House**

Mick was trying not to lose it; Jason continued to try to stop the bleeding to his friend's shoulder. If Mick was lucky it had hit the bone but if he hadn't, god that bullet could cause serious damage. But Mick wouldn't go to the hospital and he knew they couldn't ever. Jason had gone into a gas station to get some equipment to stop the bleeding as Mick called his friends, Jason could see that Mick didn't want to go back to that life but he was close.

Jason had seen Mick turn off his emotion very easily and he was worried that his old friend was slipping back into the darkness. God, now Jameson. That name was dirt to the Special Forces, but at least they knew who was after them. He had lost his team, rank and his Special Forces badge because of them. So revenge was something that they knew was there.

But it was more aimed at Mick and his team, it was the SAS that he nearly killed and it had been them to refuse to work with them again if that man had remained in Special Forces. The bass couldn't let that happen, they couldn't. They needed the SAS on their side to stop the Taliban and without them, their death rates would sky rocket.

He would never tell Mick this but they needed them as they worked faster and more secretly than they did. Yes he knew that after Iranian Embassy Rescue, the SAS had been placed on the map to the world's view and media. But after they were like any Special Forces unit, those men had gotten back to base and didn't want the hero's welcome and frame that the media and the public wanted to give them. They remained in the shadows like they always have and always will. That is what Jason respected Mick about, kid was a hell of a shot and the best sniper but cocky at times.

He missed that side of his friend; he only saw now the hard shell of the man he knew at first. They counted on their teams once but now they were on their own. Jason was able to get Jameson's address; they just sat there at first looking at the house. Jason knew that Jameson had a wife but he didn't know if they were still together. So they waited for anyone to come in or out of the house.

As Mick walked past the house Jason watched as Mick moved towards the door. He followed quickly knowing if Alex was home, he would need to move in and stop it. Well Mick killing Alex before they got answers. However as Jason got to the door, a young woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking worried at the two big men that were stood in her door way.

"I'm Agent Rawson." Mick then pointed at Jason, he knew that if this got back to Cooper, he would kill him. "And this is Agent Walter from the FBI." At the word FBI the young woman looked shocked; Jason tried not to do the same but looked at Mick. "FBI, have we done something wrong?" The woman asked, looking worried.

"We are looking for Alex Jameson, he in?" Mick said trying not to spit out the name. The young woman looking a little shocked, and shocked her head. "My husband isn't here."

"Then can we have a look around, as we believe he may be hiding something." Mick then said in his thick ascent with a hint of flirtation mixed in. The young woman smiled and blushed. _'God Mick was good.'_ Jason thought. Then the girl opened the door and let them in.

"I'm Elizabeth." She said moving into the house and letting Jason close the door behind them. The house was small but with military pay, it was big enough. "I don't know when Alex will be back. Never do." She said whispering the last bit. She didn't trust him that was very clear to Mick.

"Does Alex have an office we can look round?" Mick asked again in the same voice as before. Elizabeth smiled turning a light shade of pink. "Sure but it's locked." Her voice went a little frightened. "I am not allowed in there." She said pointing at a door just off the hall way.

"Mind if we look?" Mick asked smiling at her, she nodded. "Fancy a coffee or something?" She was fully flirting with Mick, Jason could tell and he mentally reminded himself never to let him met his sister. Mick was an amazing friend but as his brother-in-law he might end up killing him.

As Elizabeth moved to the kitchen, Jason turned to see Mick already picking the lock to the office. "How the hell…?" Jason had a lot of say to his friend but the look that told him to shut his mouth. Then they heard the lock click open. As Mick pushed the door open they had to stand back. 'Fucking hell' Jason thought as Mick stepped into the room. The walls were covered with articles about the sniper, the FBI's evolvement, SAS member killed, Delta Force missions leaks. Everything.

On one wall there were maps of all the locations of the kills and each were marked with the names of the dead. "The Colonel isn't on here." Jason said moving his hand over the map. But he got no response from Mick. He turned to see what Mick was looking at.

Mick was holding images of his team at the crime scene and the police station. Mick was in every single one. "Mick we will deal with this." Jason said seeing the anger in Mick's face but more in his eyes.

Mick throw the images back on the desk and moved away from the desk and went to the window. Jason just looked at the photographs; he could only put a name to Sam Cooper. He thought _'He hasn't changed much since last time.'_

But then he heard a gasp. Jason hoped that Elizabeth hadn't walked in but then he looked up and saw Mick's body language, "Mick?" Jason said moving towards his friends, Mick handed Jason a leaflet for a memorial of remembrance. It was at a hotel, but it wasn't that.

"Memorial for us." Mick said pointing at the bottom of the leaflet, military personal only. "Special Forces Memorial for my old team and our team. That's his end plan."

Jason looked confused still, why would Jameson take that risk in someone from the SAS seeing him and going to snap his neck. "Balconies come off the main hall; he can take out half of the men before he loses view. This is his plan; kill the men responsible for him losing his Special Forces rank. And all the head of staff will be there. I got asked to go but I was working and now…" Mick said trying to calm himself down.

"He became the sniper to get the FBI here and you." Jason finished understanding the worry that was in Mick's face. His team, his brothers with the SAS members in one place was too easy to miss for Jameson. He wanted revenge.

Before Jason could say anything else he saw Mick get out his phone. Dialling a number and the placing it to his ear, "Pete, it's Mick….I know it's been a long time but…Jameson back." Then Mick didn't say anything, Jason heard the language coming from the phone. "Pete, I coming to you." Mick said, looking at Jason.

He placed his phone back into his pocket. Fire was in his eyes. Jason looked worried and scared at the look in Mick's eyes.

Mick growled and spat through his teeth.

"This ends TODAY!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chicago Hotel**

Mick and Jason pulled up outside the hotel to find Pete, in full uniform with a bag in his hand. He noticed very quickly that Mick wasn't using his shoulder in the way that he knew his old leader would, he guessed at once what it was but he respected Mick too much to say anything about looking after injuries, and he could say anything because he had done the same.

"Thanks for this Pete." Mick said standing in front of his old second. "Are you sure…?" Pete started knowing very well what the look in Mick's eyes meant. Mick nodded before he could finish.

"Whole teams here, you can brief us after you get this on." Pete said hold the bag out for Mick to hold, his grin made Mick guess what was inside. "Jason?" They heard a new voice behind them and Pete turned to see Elliot, Jason's second coming out in full uniform too. "Long story." Jason said before the young man could ask questions.

"Brief together Mick?" Jason asked crossing his arms. This was going to be harder than he thought. Mick nodded. "You need uniform too." Mick said looking Jason up and down, Elliot coughed and smiled, they knew they had it.

"Let's move." Pete said and all four of them moved into the hotel and quickly went into one of the rooms booked for the SAS. Pete and Elliot both left after both their captains had uniforms to collect the rest of their teams for a briefing; Pete filled Elliot up to date with what Mick had told him over the phone and if looks could kill Jameson would be in hell like he'd belong.

As Mick had taken the bathroom to change Jason quickly got his dress uniforms on, under his shirt he put the vest on. If Jameson was here, he and Mick would be his main targets. He hadn't worn this for a long time, mainly coz he hated it. As he placed his side arm onto his belt he heard the bathroom door open, he had to double look to make sure it was Mick.

Mick was in his greenish brown uniform, his rank clearly cleaned with his medals on his chest. His sandy coloured beret with the SAS wings clearly visible in his hand. Jason smiled at Mick's face; he hated wearing it as much as he did. "Please tell me…" Jason started trying to guess if he had done what he had.

"Yes mate I am wearing a vest and I have patched up my shoulder. I'm good." As they both loaded their guns he saw Mick place his bayonet onto his belt in its sheath. If Mick and Jameson went on a hand to hand combat, only one would walk away and his money was on Mick.

Jason quickly pulled on his own jacket as Mick pulled his hair back, to fit under his beret. "What are our limits?" Jason asked turning to look at Mick. "If he tries to kill us, we kill him." Mick said brushing the dust of his shoulder. Jason nodded.

Then they hear a knock on the door, both grabbed hold of their guns. Mick moved to the door and looked through the glass, his grip on his gun loosened and he opened the door. Twelve men, all in dress uniforms moved into the room. Six were in the same as Jason and the others SAS. All of them looked worried and surprised at the sight of Mick and Jason together and both armed.

Mick moved into the room in front of them and had lent against the wall, being careful that he didn't hit his shoulder off the wall. As Elliot shut the door, the room looked tiny with fourteen Special Forces members in one room.

It ended up with one side with the British and the other US. Pete looked at how Mick was holding himself, in a way that he was protecting himself or more likely his arm. "I explained what I know but it's better for one of you two do it."

Mick and Jason looked at each other, Mick signed not sure how he was going to explain this quickly and without missing anything out. "Well, you know who we are after and the reason why he has come after us." Mick started and the US nodded but it was the SAS who all held their breath, it was the SAS who were more pissed at the name.

"Look he got the information that I would in the FBI so he did something that would get my team here and well, and then he wanted the blame put on Jason to get us together. He also killed the Colonel Holloway…" Mick said but he was cut off my Elliot.

"He Killed Colonel Harry Holloway?" Elliot face was full of shock and anger. The US team liked Holloway, the SAS not so much. But no one deserved to die like that. Mick nodded, and the tension in the room became worse. "That's when you got hit?" Pete asked looking at his boss. Mick looked at Pete.

"I can always tell." Pete muttered to Mick. Who shook his head at his friend, "It's in the shoulder and I'll live." But the SAS team all looked at Mick, but they knew that they weren't sending their boss anywhere. They only just got him back.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked, he was one that had saved Mick's life before but also Alex had been the one who had been attacked. Causing Jameson to get kicked out of the unit, but this had been worse.

"We kill him." Mick said to clear the air with the SAS but US weren't sure but they weren't going to stop them. "Wear vest and arm up." Mick said pushing himself off the wall. The SAS officers went straight into combat mode, and quickly left the room expect Pete and Alex who needed to speak to Mick and Alex wanted to check Mick's wound.

The US officers looked at Jason who nodded and they followed the SAS. They didn't want to kill a brother but he had crossed a line, killing their Colonel and innocent people. They knew he needed to stop him.

Pete then looked at Mick but then Mick spoke to Jason. "We will kill him, not you Jason. This is an SAS matter." Jason looked at first a little shocked at this statement, he had to be part of this and he didn't understand it. "I am not kicking you guys out but when it comes down in killing him, we will do it. Not you." Jason nodded understanding the statement now. It was the British that had more pain in this work, and Jameson was going to die on the hand on the SAS not one of his old team mates.

Elliot had remained next to his captain, "We will have to inform the Generals and…" however he was cut off by Mick. "We tell the Generals and they will up the security; he would then know we know his plans. We do this quietly and on our own. We will be protection enough for the higher ups but I think he doesn't care about them. It's about us."

Alex and Pete both nodded at Elliot who looked back at Jason who was staying out of this one. He knew what Elliot was thinking. But before Elliot could say anything Alex spoke up. "Elliot he wants us dead, if he doesn't get us here he is gonna wait and then kit us again. We strike first."

Elliot then nodded and followed his men out the door. "I need to set everything up, back in a minute." Jason said and he followed his second, Mick thought that that was to give him an order to keep quiet.

"Let me look." Alex said, Mick turned to see his friend crossing his arm. Mick signed, "I'm fine, and it's bandaged up so stop the bleeding." Alex muttered something that made Pete's face crack into a smile. Mick shook his head, "How's the girls?" Mick then asked Pete.

"Good, Bethany's turning four soon and Amanda is turning one in a week. How about you? Left the life as a serial dater yet?" Pete said smiling knowing very well the answer. "No." Mick said picking his beret and placing it under his epaulets.

"Does Cooper know what we are planning?" Alex asked causing Mick to freeze and slowly turn. Alex had meet Cooper Afghanistan with Mick during the information gathering op that they had done. And he could tell that the old man cared about the young sniper.

"They can't be involved. Jameson will kill them to get back at me and I am not losing anymore friends because of this job." And with that Mick left the room followed very closely by Pete. Alex just stood there at first, not sure in what to do?

Mick needed help, they all did. And then he knew what to do, pulling his phone from his pocket he walked to the bathroom door. Stopping at the sight of the blood stained bandage that was just see able from the bin, Mick had been hit more worse than he first thought.

He dialled a number that he had saved in it so long ago. He held it to his ear, he thought that Mick might see this as a acted that could break their friendship but they had done some horrible things in their past; he didn't want Mick to think that he had to do it again to save his friends.

_"__Cooper." _He heard the old voice that he hadn't heard for a long time.

"Sam Cooper, this is Alex Evans. Mick's old team mate." At this one sentence he heard Cooper stand up.

_"__Where's Mick?"_ Alex thought he had heard worry in his voice, "He is alright-ish…" Alex said before Cooper jumped at him again. _"What do you mean?"_ Cooper demanded, he guessed he was really worried about Mick.

"Jameson hit him in the shoulder but I think it's more serious than he is letting on. He bandaged it up but he wouldn't let me see it." Then there was silence.

Alex then understood the silence. He was going to kill Mick for not tell them. _"Jameson, as in Alex Jameson from the US Special Forces?" _

"Yer but he isn't Special Forces anymore, he was kicked out for nearly killing me and Chris on a job. Mick and Jason think this is revenge for that. He was the one that killed Colonel Holloway."

Silence again followed this statement. _"And Mick's gonna kill him."_ This wasn't a question it was a statement, Cooper knew the rules Mick lived by. They were the same as all of the SAS officers; protect family, friends and country. And Jameson was a threat to all three of them.

_"__Where are you?"_ Cooper asked, Alex didn't want to piss off Mick and then he left the room with the phone till to his ear, the memorial had started and he could see both teams were armed and ready for any attack but before Alex could answer Coopers question. He heard shouting and the ring of gun fire.

And Jason dropped to the ground. "Get here now." Alex shouted and gave Coop the address before running to Jason. He saw Mick and Pete plus the rest of the SAS team run up the stairs. It had started.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicago Hotel – FBI**

After the call that Cooper got from someone named Alex they had gotten a call about someone who had been shot at a hotel down town. As the address was read to them by one of the uniform officers who had ran in telling them about the shooting Sam froze.

"Coop?" Prophet asked looking worried at his boss. "Mick's there." He said pocketing his phone and walking towards the SUVs followed by the team.

"Coop is Mick ok?" Prophet asked taking the driving seat followed by Gina and Beth in the back. Cooper signed, he couldn't lie to them, and they would soon see when they get there. "That was a member of his team, he said Mick had been hit in the shoulder but he hasn't seen the wound. So I am guessing Mick wouldn't let him or he is in his dress uniform after that I heard shots and that's it. But Mick is trough son of a bitch, he will be fine." Prophet nodded and put his foot down pushing the car to the max. _'I hope.'_ Sam thought.

Sam knew the path that Mick had crossed before but he hoped that he could stop his friend from crossing it again. He couldn't lose Mick like that again, he wouldn't allow his friend to before the emotionless monster he had become before. If he let that happen, he knew his friend would never leave that state again.

As they pulled up outside the hotel, the scene was full of police, EMTs and military. Sam recognised the uniform of the British military, now he understood how Alex was involved. "FBI." Hotch said showing his badge to one of the military officer on the door, before Hotch could move inside the hotel someone shouted. "Cooper!"

All of the agents turned to see a man, in a British uniform, more likely a commander than a front line solider. "Sam Cooper, it's been a long time since I saw you." Than Sam and the man shock hands and then Cooper spoke to the man. "I know, guys this is Commander Andrew Jones, commander of the British Special Forces teams."

"Soon to be ex, I am retiring in a few months but this is about Mick isn't it?" Jones said turning to Sam who nodded, "Follow me." He then said moving into the Hotel, the soldiers on the door stood to attention as he past. As the agents followed the Commander they found Jason sat on a chair with two EMTs working on his leg and chest, he had been shot.

"Sir you need a hospital." One of them was saying, but Jason shook his head. "I'm fine the one in the chest is in the vest, strap my leg up and I've be fine."

"Boss!" Another solider said trying to reason with his captain it seemed. "No Elliot, any eyes on yet?" Elliot shook his head.

"Jason." Commander Jones said making him look at him and at the group of agents behind Cooper. "Shit, who called you?" Jason said looking at Cooper. "Walker watch it." Jones growled.

"Where's Mick?" Cooper asked looking at Jason's wound.

"Haven't got a clue, one minute I am stood looking for Jameson, next thing I know I'm on the floor with Elliot looking over me, my men were surrounding the Generals or me and then I see the SAS make it up the stairs." Jason throwing his arms around.

"The SAS?" Morgan asked looking at Jason. "Mick's whole team is here isn't it?" Cooper asked the commander who nodded. "If I knew Jameson was going to pull a stunt like this I wouldn't have brought any of them. We both know what will happen if they catch him Cooper. Then Mick will have to come back to us. I will not leave him here…" Jones said but Cooper cut him off. "Mick wouldn't cross that line again."

"Cooper he already did along with the rest of his men a long time ago." Jones added. "Mick is a brilliant Captain, and he is one of our best snipers but if he crosses that line here, I can't leave him in this country."

Sam signed. Then he heard another voice to his side. "Cooper." He turned to see Alex with another SAS member and between them was a third one with a gunshot wound to his shoulder, the medics quickly changed to the wounded man.

"Jameson got the jump on us, luckily for the vest or me or Will wouldn't be here right now. Mick went after him with Pete and Greg watching his back. We were on the eighth floor when it happened but he's going high." Alex explained and then Jason growled.

Alex looked at Jason who was giving him a very angry look. "You called him." Jason growled again. "I had too…" Alex said in his defence before Jason cut him off again, "There was a reason for that," Jason snapped at him. "He didn't want Jameson to kill or hurt them to get to him." Jason exploded this time. "Walker contain yourself." Jones snapped. However Jason turned to the Commander. "Well Jameson wants Mick to suffer and killing his new team is one way of doing it, we all know Mick's weakness with his family and friends. Jameson knows that. Mick will react if he threatens them and we know that!"

Cooper rubbed his head, Jason was right. "Ok, me and Alex will make our way up and try to find the SAS. Everyone else must remain unseen and hidden so Jameson doesn't use us." Cooper explained but Hotch was very quick to answer. "No Coop we do this together." And he wasn't the only one. "I am coming Coop." Prophet said.

"Ok Hotch, Prophet and Morgan can come but everyone else down here." Then cooper moved to the stairs followed by them, Alex had taken his jacket off as the medics had checked his vest.

On the eight floor they found blood on the wall, it was from the SAS member so they continued up until they heard more gun fire and as they got to the door to the roof they found it locked from the outside.

"MICK OPEN THE DOOR!" Cooper shouted hitting the door; they had locked it. But they could hear voices outside so they knew that they were out there. Cooper kept shouting to Mick and to Pete and Greg. Telling them that they need to open the door and let them deal with Jameson. But he knew it was going to be hard but also didn't know why they had trapped him on the roof. But then he turned as he heard Alex mutter something. "What was that?" He said calmly trying to not show the worry in his voice.

"It's how we did it before. Greg, Pete and Mick dealt with the problem and the rest of us kept watch. Mick didn't want us to get involved but we said we would keep watch till it was done." Alex said more clear as he knew Cooper had heard the story from the commanders. Hotch looked at Cooper to Alex, and they remembered the Commander's warning. If they crossed the line again, he would be back in England.

Then they heard a gunshot rang from the roof. And shouting, then they heard someone come to the door. "More back, Coop." A British ascent rang out. As they opened the door, Greg came in with his shoulder bleeding. "Stupid little prick." Greg muttered. "Morgan get him to the medics." Hotch said, knowing that they had to deal with it. Morgan didn't understand what both team leaders were worried about. But what Alex had said worried him even with him even though he didn't know the story. He nodded and took the arm of the soldier and moved him away.

That was when Coop, Alex, Prophet and Hotch walked out onto the roof. They couldn't see them but on the roof lay a handgun which Alex quickly picked it up, and as they moved around the roof they saw the blood stained roof. This wasn't from Greg. It had to be from Jameson, and Alex and Sam both knew the methods that the SAS knew and they would cause pain.

"Mick." Sam shouted but as they turned past a vent they saw Jameson on the floor bleeding. His face was covered with blood and they couldn't hear him but they thought he was begging for his life as the two SAS officers stood armed with their fingers on the triggers. Alex didn't move any closer to them as he knew the way Mick and Pete turned when they were dealing with something like this.

"Mick…" Sam said which made Jameson look and it looked like he was going to try to run towards them but before he could Mick hit him with the end of his gun. The cry that came from Jameson as he hit the floor and blood spattered from his mouth. "Mick stand down!" Cooper shouted

"Sorry Coop, not this time." Mick said looking right at them; he only did this because Pete moved so Jameson couldn't try anything. "Mick this isn't you." Sam said, moving towards them, knowing that Mick was cutting his emotions off. "This is me Coop." Mick said shaking his head at his friend. He looked from Cooper to Alex. They guest that he knew that it was Alex who called them.

"Mick you're not a cold blooded killer and this is what this is." Cooper said trying to stop him from doing anything bad.

"Did it last time no problem." Mick muttered but they heard it. Prophet's mouth opened in shock, Hotch only looked at Cooper. He had said that he had never admitted it but they guessed it was them.

"Mick…" Cooper started but Mick cut him off, "Coop, we did it last time to a traitor and here's another one. He gets the same as the other because he involved us by attacking us. Not the other way around." Cooper knew what that statement meant. Mick had switched off his emotions, and was moving into Captain's mode. Pete knew that too, he wanted to kill Jameson as well.

Alex however didn't want that, "Mick let him live to enjoy his life behind bars or even better on death row. We aren't the judge here. Back then, yes we were but here. This isn't our home."

Mick flinched, Sam saw that. Then he stood back from Jameson's bleeding body, "fine." Mick muttered as he pulled the clip from his gun and throw it in the direction of Cooper. "You were lucky they were here." Mick kicked at Jameson as Pete handed his gun to Hotch but waited for Mick to join him.

Prophet now stood next to Sam; he now knew what the young man was capable of. He knew the SAS was tough but he never thought it was this bad. Mick turned and walked towards Pete not Sam. Cooper knew Mick needed to calm down first but then…Bang.

Bang, Bang…


	16. Chapter 16

**Hotel Roof**

The shoots took everyone by surprises, they watched as Mick fell to the floor. And then Jameson followed. He was laying in his a pool of his own blood with a gun still in his hand. They all turned to see Alex with his gun still aimed at Jameson's lifeless body. He didn't move at all it was like he was in shock, but Prophet thought that SAS never froze. Pete moved quickly and pulled Mick up so he was sitting up and quickly pulled off Mick's SAS dress jacket; Mick's shirt was covered in blood on one side as his shoulder was bleeding through it. But there was no sign of blood from the new holes in his back.

"Fucking hell mate, we are never getting that stain out of this now." Pete said seeing how much blood was on it some of it had dried but it had fresh warm blood covering more of it now.

The new bullets had all hit the vest, "Fucking hell that hurt." Mick said with a groan. Pete laughed pull Mick up to rest against the vent. His jacket had been placed carefully over it; Prophet saw the medals that hang from it. There were over seven of them on it. One of them he knew what it was and how much of an honour it was. The Victoria Cross hung here at the end of the line of medals, the bronze cross hung from a dark red ribbon. Prophet knew that the medal was one of the highest military honour that a soldier could get. He wanted to know how his friend had gotten it but he knew Mick, if something had happened he wouldn't tell him.

"They hit the vest, so you are lucky if you have broken a few ribs but I don't think so. Another wound for your collection." Pete said laughing, Mick didn't smile through, and Alex soon joined them his gun now in Hotch's hand. He opened his mouth to say something but Mick stopped him.

"I guessed you would call them, I'm not mad at you but we are having a long talk about this later." Then he groaned again when Pete touched his shoulder.

"Sorry but boss, I think that has hit something. You need a hospital." Pete said losing the smile and humour in his voice. Alex nodded and helped Pete pull Mick to his feet and placed his arms over their shoulders; this caused Mick to groan but Mick tried to stop himself from doing it. He hated showing to pain so he tried to stop himself. None of them spoke to the Hotch, Coop or Prophet as they went moved off the roof and back down to the lobby where the medical staff where.

Sam looked back down at Jameson's body, Hotch moved to check for a pulse for him but he shook his head to let them know that he was dead.

Prophet then looked at both Sam and Hotch. "

What did they mean they did it before?" Prophet asked looking now at Sam.

"They killed a traitor didn't they?" he asked and Sam nodded. Prophet then looked down at Jameson, "He fired first, this was self-defence."

Prophet then added. "We know." Hotch said moving towards them.

"What Mick said up here stays here understand?" Hotch then said, Sam looked at him about to say something.

"He saved more lives so whatever was said here can stay here." Sam nodded and so did Prophet as they left Prophet picked up Mick's jacket that they had left on the vent and rubbed the Victoria Cross.

Bravery that Mick had shown before and at least he had been awarded for it, they went back down the lobby to find all the SAS officers get ready to follow the ambulance that had Will and Mick in it. "Here" Prophet said to Alex and Pete and handed Mick's military jacket.

"Thanks, guess we'll have to try to get the blood out of this, if we can." Pete said smiling. "Not the first time we did it and wouldn't be the last. God Mick always gets injured when he is in this thing. But I guess we will have to get him a new one and this one…" He said holding it up. "…can go with the others that he was damaged or been shot through."

"Where did he get the…. The Victoria Cross…" And at that the other agents looked at Pete who smiled but it was a ghost smile. "Long story and a painful one." Prophet nodded knowing not to push the subject.

Mick had said something similar when he asked him about a knife scar on his side, so he knew not to push it. Pete smiled, and then they moved to follow to the hospital. "Did he…?" Jones asked Cooper who shook his head. "Self-defence, Jameson shot Mick so Alex had no choice but to shot him."

Jones nodded then looked at Alex how nodded saying that it was true. "I will need to speak to Mick before any of you can. He is still an English military officer and I will need to debrief him." Cooper nodded at his and Jones joined the SAS officers. There was no sign of the US officers so he guessed that Jason had agreed to go to hospital for his leg to get treatment. it was when they saw the military cars pull away that Cooper signed.

They had their shooter but at what cost?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicago Hospital**

After they dealt with Jameson's body and the Military officers had been told what had happened. Cooper needed to speak to Mick about a lot of things but also that he had mentioned his past to them, and he needed to let Mick know that; he knew that his friend wouldn't be happy. As they made their way to the hospital, no one spoke. Prophet had a right mind to ask if Cooper knew how his friend had gotten the medal.

He guessed he knew that he might know but asking when the SUV was full of the others wasn't a good idea. As they got to the hospital they made their way to the waiting room to which they found most of the SAS officers were sat with little conversations between them and the US officers that had their backs to the agents. Pete, Alex and Jason along with Commander Jones weren't there. Cooper guessed that they were with Mick and the fact that he hadn't been with his over officers he guessed that his wound was far worse than he had first thought.

Ten minutes later Jason, Alex and Pete returned they didn't say anything to the agents; Jason was on crutches with his leg bandaged up tight. Commander Jones entered the room from the same door but he didn't walk to his men but walked straight for Cooper, "He wants to talk to you… alone." His voice wasn't easy to read but his body language was, he was pissed off at something but Cooper guessed he was a little pissed at him.

Cooper nodded and walked straight to Mick's room. He found him lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes coming from his hands and chest, "Coop don't stand in the door for fuck sake." Mick muttered not even opening his eyes. Sam moved to Mick's side and sat in the chair next to it. "How's Will and Greg?" he asked hoping to on his good side before telling him the bad.

That is when Mick opened his eyes and looked at Cooper. "Both got sewed up when I got the knife. Lucky me, bullet hit by shoulder and hit somethings that caused serious bleeding that needed stopping; the bullets in my back didn't help either with that as one caused the bleed to become worse." Mick chuckled. Sam smiled but then Mick's face turned straight.

"I know you told them about my past."

Sam looked shocked not knowing how, "They had Jason's house wired as he was working undercover. Jones told me he got a call from their commander. Luckily for me all the tapes have been destroyed but…" Mick couldn't speak; Sam knew the signs when Mick was getting pissed off as his breathing became hard. "You promised that our past would remain hidden, and then you went and told them..." Cooper looked away from his friend.

He knew he was right.

He had promised to keep the past hidden and he had broken that. "I'm going back to England." Mick then said to cut the silence.

Cooper looked at his friend hoping he was kidding but the look he was given he knew the truth. "Jones wants me home for a bit and I know Jenna wants to see me so..." Sam knew Jenna wanted to see her brother as he was the only family she had left.

"How long…?" Sam asked, to which Mick shrugged his shoulders, "When do you leave?" He then asked hoping he could talk Mick around. "As soon as I am released from here." Mick asked playing with the blanket that covered his legs.

"Are you coming back?" Sam final asked the question in his mind.

Hoping his friend would forgive him for what he had done. He didn't want to lose a friend like Mick as both of them had so much history but to Mick he had broken a promise. Sam knew Mick didn't trust very easily, really he didn't trust anyone who hadn't earned it but with Sam breaking a promise it had caused a rip in their relationship. And he didn't know if Mick would allow that rip to be repaired.

He knew that Mick had trust issues but as he had allowed Sam to see his vulnerable side and now he had shown Mick that he couldn't trust him with darkest secrets anymore. Which left Mick open to his feelings and he hated that. Mick then looked at the floor and muttered.

"I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Back Home**

On the way back home, Sam rethought this concentration with Mick.

He hadn't told anyone what Mick was doing all he said was that he was asleep and they would see him when he get backs to work. He couldn't tell them that Mick may not be back. That Mick may leave the FBI and return to the SAS.

He had contacted to the director, and told him that for personal reasons Mick had wanted to return to England with the SAS to deal with things. The director understood but he had also mentioned that sometimes things couldn't be undone. He had also mentioned his comment that he had first told him when he had gone to talk to him about getting Mick from the SAS. 'Sometimes some men are too broken to be fixed.'

The only reason he had said that was when the SAS had sent Mick's file to him. But the only reason he had said yes to it at all was when the file had said that he had worked with Interpol for a number of years.

But his file also held a few warning signs. Which was the reason for the statement at all, Mick was broken at times. And PTSD was a problem and a huge red flag, Mick hadn't been diagnosed with it however mentioned after a bad operation they had been involved with.

At the airport back in DC the teams split up, as they drove back to Cooper's team drove back to their base no one spoke. As they got there Cooper told them to go home, Gina and Beth then left as soon as they could, Gina had asked if Mick was ok but all Cooper had said was that Mick needed some time. And they didn't question that and then left. However Prophet had stayed behind, said that he had paper work to do. Sam moved to Mick's desk and picked up the paper work that had been piled up there. Prophet didn't ask what he was doing but he guessed that Mick needed some time.

Cooper then drove to Mick's address, it was a small apartment close to the office and as he knocked on the door he saw that it had been left open. Mick would never do that, so he slowly opened the door and saw it. The place was empty. Everything had been cleaned out like there had never been someone living here. Mick's stuff was gone. However then he saw it. A letter addressed to him on the table in the kitchen. The envelope was hand written.

He picked it up and opened it. Inside it said…

_Dear Coop, _

_I guessed you would be the one to come and see if I had returned to get my bag but the British Embassy workers had already been and cleaned out when you were on the plane. I faxed this over to them and leave it for you. _

_You of all people should have known that by breaking that promise it would cause some problems, I don't trust many people and well…I don't know if that trust is as strong as before. I guess that might change when I calm down. So don't worry. Just pissed that Jameson got Greg's gun that he dropped, Pete kept saying that it was his fault that I got shot but well I'm glad Jameson died by the hands of the person he threatened to kill. _

_Yes, it was Alex who Jameson went for one day; if it hadn't been for me then Alex would have been killed by a knife to his heart. I made it very clear to the US that I wouldn't work for them again if he was left in the Special Forces. _

_And that was the reason he came after me but also he came after you. He had pictures which you will find them when the police search his house. All with one thing in common which is me and every member of the team. Some have sniper calculations on them too. Which was the reason I didn't want you guys involved in this, so me and my men would deal with the problem to which you were never part of. _

_Hope I will see you again Cooper, but I don't know when I will be coming back. I need time to think first. Tell the others that I need time and I am sorry for scaring them. Also say thank you for me and my team to Hotch and the others. _

_Tell Prophet that I will explain what we meant on the roof when I get back and don't give the girls too much trouble; that's my job when I get back. Beth needs to lighten up a little and tell her that the report she was looking for is in my desk. Tell Gina that I will explain everything when I get back too. _

_I'm sorry Coop. _

_Stay strong and stay alive. _

_Mick Rawson_

Sam rubbed the tears from his eyes. He had lost him again.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
